dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Exploding Wave
or & or & or & & |class=Explosion |similar='Dirty Fireworks Don't Get Cocky Kid Invisible Eye Blast Kiai Power Guard Psychic Bomber Psychic Whip' }} is a technique used by many fighters. Overview The user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, the user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. Usage Although Nappa is the most prominent user of the technique, Kami, while possessing the body of the human Hero, was the first person in the series seen using the Exploding Wave. He used the technique on Piccolo Jr. during the World Martial Arts Tournament. While performing the technique, Kami performed many hand motions which eventually ends with the pointing and index fingers pointing upwards which sends Piccolo flying in the air. Nappa first used the attack to wipe out all of King Moai's guards. He used it again when he and Vegeta arrived on Earth, destroying East City completely. Vegeta also comments that even the Dragon Balls could have been destroyed by it (though this may be a mistake on Vegeta's part). Later on, Nappa attempted to use the move against Goku, but it was less effective as Goku was able to easily dodge it. The technique makes one more appearance in Dragon Ball GT, during the Super 17 Saga; after Nappa briefly returns from Hell, he uses it to obliterate an entire city once again. In the anime, Vegeta used the Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria, disrupting the geomagnetic field of planet Namek. The technique is used by Frieza when he first enters his second form. Shortly after performing it, Frieza stated that the attack was nothing special, as even Saiyans could do it. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles' henchman Amond uses a variation called Planet Bomb to create a fissure in the ground so that the Tree of Might could be planted. Variations *'Volcano Explosion' – A variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa and the Future Warrior. *'Blazing Storm' – Another variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa and Syn Shenron. *'Death Storm' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Frieza. *'Planet Bomb' – A variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Amond. *'Aftershock' – A technique invented and used by Naturon Shenron. *'Gigantic Blaze' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. *'Angry Explosion' – Subsequent to his first use of the attack, Majin Buu uses his Angry Explosion attack as an Exploding Wave by lifting both hands above his head, causing an explosion that leveled entire cities. *'Psychic Whip' – Vegito's version of the Exploding Wave. Video Game Appearances Several variations are usable in video games, such as the Volcano Explosion, Blazing Storm, Death Storm. Called Giant Ground Explosion, the technique is a skill learned at level 40 by Warrior-type Namekians that have already learn the Great Namekian skill. It is performed in Great Namek form by waving the arm, having the land explode in its wake. Vegeta uses this technique in the ''Gokuden'' series and the ''Butōden'' series. It is also used by Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Raditz has his own version, the Max Energy Blast, in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can use Nappa's version of the technique via the Giant Storm Ultimate Skill. Character meaning *爆 (Baku) = Burst / bomb *発 (Hatsu) = Send / emit *波 (Ha) = Wave *爆発 (Bakuhatsu) = Explosion via noun or detonation Gallery ShockWave1.png|Hero (Kami) magnetizing the ground ShockWave3.png|Hero's Exploding Wave breaking the fighting platform Deadzone - Piccolo effect.png|Piccolo blows up rocks with an Exploding Wave in the movie, Dead Zone 113-9.JPG|Vegeta charges an Exploding Wave 113-10.JPG|Vegeta's Exploding Wave travels underground 113-11.JPG|Vegeta's Exploding Wave destroys some Appule's race soldiers RoF41.png|Piccolo uses an Exploding Wave against Frieza's Soldiers in Resurrection ‘F’ V221.JPG|Vegeta's Exploding Wave in Ultimate Battle 22 ExplodingWave(UB22).png|Vegeta's Exploding Wave in Ultimate Battle 22 References es: Ráfaga Explosiva Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques